A conventional draught beer pouring apparatus is shown in FIG. 14. In FIG. 14, a reference numeral 110 shows a carbonic acid gas cylinder which is a gas container for pushing beer, a reference numeral 111 shows a beer keg in which draught beer is accommodated, and a reference numeral 112 shows a dispensing head.
Carbonic acid accommodated in the carbonic acid cylinder 110 passes through a pressure reducing valve 113 by which carbonic acid gas pressure is reduced to the most suitable pressure, and reaches a space 111a formed in the upper portion of the beer keg 111 via the conventional dispensing head 112.
Beer in the lower portion 111b of the beer keg 111 passes through the inner space of a pouring tube 112a of the dispensing head 112 and a connecting hose 114 to reach a dispenser 115. The dispenser 115 comprises a container 115a for ice, a cooling coil 115b for cooling beer passing through the interior thereof, and a pouring valve 115c for pouring beer into a beer cup (not shown). Beer passing through the dispenser 115 is cooled and poured into the beer cup.
If the dispensing head 112, the connecting hose 114 and the cooling coil 115b of the beer pouring apparatus are not periodically washed, microbe will increase to make the taste of beer pouring into the beer cup become worse and dirty.
Therefore, conventionally, whenever pouring of draught beer is finished, the washing is done as follows. Namely, the dispensing head 112 is taken away from the beer keg 111 to be installed to a washing tank 116 filled with water or medicine liquid as shown in FIG. 15. Water or liquid medicine is passed through the dispensing head 112, the connecting hose 114 and the cooling coil 115b by supplying carbonic acid to the washing tank 116 in the same manner as the time of pouring beer, and washing liquid used for washing the dispensing head 112, etc., is discharged to a container 117.
Thus, at the time of washing, it takes much time to take away the dispense head 112 from the beer keg and install to the washing tank, and such an operation is troublesome.
Further, in the method of washing as stated above, since the pouring valve 115c of the dispenser 115 is a two position valve thereby to scatter the washing liquid discharged from the pouring valve 115c, it is impossible to flow washing liquid at a high speed.
A cooling coil washing apparatus having a washing liquid circuit is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication
However, the conventional apparatus has a problem of a troublesome operation such that, when the washing is done, a soda drink supply tube is taken away to install the washing liquid circuit to the same place.
The present invention is made in view of the circumstances as stated above.
A first object of this invention is to provide an apparatus which can wash a beverage pouring circuit in a state wherein a dispensing head is installed at a beverage keg.
A second object of this invention is to provide an apparatus in which washing liquid can pass at a high speed and can improve washing effect by only switching a pouring valve.
A third object of this invention is to provide an apparatus which has a washing liquid circuit and can improve washing effect by changing flowing direction of washing liquid in both directions without exchanging the dispensing head.